Decite
by Lucifron
Summary: Trish & Jeff Fan Fic!, PLEASE R&R, Trish gets jelouse over a storyline that jeff has to do!
1. The Storyline

I own nothing in the WWE this is just a story (fan fic) I made up with WWE  
charters! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Deceit *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Chapter one *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It is early in the morning, the sun has just risen, and the light from the sun beams down onto the soft, Dew-wet landscape birds chirping in the background. A hotel comes into view from the fast raising sunlight, there is a window facing the direction of the warm sun, the sunlight penetrates the curtains and softly displays the light onto a medium sized male, the male wakes up slowly stretching his muscular body around, the sunlight then touches a slimmer figure a small female clinging softly to the mans side, the small woman also starts to awake, she doesn't stretch she just looks at the man's eyes and places the side of her face on his strong chest and the man pulls her even closer to him.  
  
"I love you, Jeff," said the small female "I love you too Trish" responded Jeff, Jeff just remembering that last night was the first time they had ever spelt together.  
  
They just lie there still enjoying and embracing each other's company. After a while they realized they had to get ready for 'RAW' Trish was the first to get up, she slowly pushed the covers off her body and lifted her tanned legs off the bed and placed her feet on the cold wooden floor of the hotel, she slowly stood up groaning from waking up, she was wearing a black bra with purple outlining on it and matching thong, she went to a desk facing the same way as the bed, it had all her make-up and stuff and the desk it has a small mirror attached to it, Trish sat down on a small wooden stool facing the mirror she picked up her hairbrush and stroked it through her soft golden hair a number of times before realising Jeff had by now also gotten up, he walked slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, both of them staring into the mirror smiling.  
  
"Do we have to go to work today, baby?" Jeff asks comfortably. "You know we do, anyway that will give you time to look forward to next time" Jeff's face lit up and nodded in agreement. "Anyway get dressed I am going for a shower" Jeff nods again but does not get dressed instead he follows her into the bathroom.  
  
RAW  
  
The Couple arrive at the show a little late, but not a major concern for the GM's, as they enter the venue from the parking lot they are given scripts for there new upcoming storylines, they read them whilst walking through the corridors looking for there locker room.  
  
"Mines about me tagging with lita again, not very exciting, what about you babe?" states Trish  
  
Jeff waits a few seconds before answering  
  
".. They want me to start a relationship with Stacy.." Trish's smile fell to a frown as she snatched the script from him  
  
"How can they do this?" Trish demands "Maybe we shouldn't have kept our relationship a secret," Jeff said as Trish scowled at him a little. "Can you go talk to the writers or the GM's for me please? I really want it to be changed," stated Trish "As do I baby, want to go see them now?" Jeff Nodded "You can if you want. I need to prepare for my match" Trish mutters sadly Jeff opens his arms up and embraces Trish within them; he lets go and walks off leaving Trish looking in the direction he left, she slowly turns and walks to her locker room.  
  
Jeff walks into Bichoffs and Austin's office still with his bag and wearing his tracksuit. "Hey, I was wondering if I could change my upcoming storyline?" The Gm's looked at Jeff "Depends what your storyline is, you have your script?" asks Austin Jeff slowly passes Austin the script, just as it was about to be grasped by Austin, Bichoff extends his hand and snatches it off Austin's grip, and Bichoff quickly skims through the large script. "You know what Jeff? I don't think we will be able to change this" Bichoff Smiles evilly as Austin looks at him with disgust, Austin quickly Snatches the pieces of paper from Bichoff. "Jeff, Bichoffs right, we cannot change the storyline but, we might be able to change the female participant" Jeff's face lit up listening to the news. "Who would you like to be involved in this storyline with you?" Jeff didn't have to think at all. "Trish Stratus" Jeff smiled Austin looked at him not blinking at all, "Jeff sorry but she's in the middle of the main 'Diva' storyline, we can not change it now" Jeff's face decreased to a frown "Can you get another male superstar to do this?" asked Jeff, Bichoff butted in "No, sorry Jeff, better luck next time" Jeff Angrily walked out the door slamming it shut on his way out.  
  
PLEASE R&R! Tell me if I should continue with this! I have a few good ideas for it!!! (next chapter should be longer. 


	2. First Contact

(I own nothing in WWE; I am just a fan fiction writer)  
  
---Deceit--- --Chapter 2--  
  
Jeff was walking down the corridor still annoyed with Bichoff; he heard some one screaming followed suddenly by a loud thud, Jeff was concerned and interested to see who it was, he followed the direction of the screams when he came to 'Test's Locker room', Jeff hesitated, breathed slowly and finally opened the door, he stood there in the doorway for a few seconds taking in what he saw, it was Stacy lying on the floor looking up at him, he quickly turned to see a angry Test with clenched fists.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" asked Jeff expecting an answer off Test "Nothing" Stacy said sadly, looking at the floor and starting to cry "It don't sound or look like nothing!" Jeff's attention quickly turned to Test.  
  
Test was getting angrier, Jeff noticed and carefully paced his 'moves', and he walked over to Stacy and let out his hand to help her up, she slowly accepted his hard, she placed hers on top of his and he pulled her up. Stacy cleaning the dust off her "Thanks Jeff" Stacy turned to face test and her face was in terror as he hit Jeff in the back with a metal chair, Jeff fell to the floor in agony holding his back with his hands. Test just stared at him with the chair still in one hand, Stacy knelt down trying to check if he was alright, she was worried about him and her face shown it, Test snapped out of his trance and grabbed Stacy by her hand, she refused and tried to stay at Jeff's side but test over powered her and was forced out the room.  
  
Trish had just defeated Gail Kim and Molly Holly with the aid of lita in a handicap match, she was trying to find Jeff before she got showered up and dressed, but couldn't find him anywhere, After she couldn't think of anywhere else to look she went to the GM's office, she knocked on the door and slowly walked in Austin was standing the middle of the room reading up on contracts. Trish slowly approached him, "Austin, you seen Jeff anywhere?" asked Trish "Hell yeah, he was in here before trying to change his storyline" responded Austin "Did you change it?" asked Trish wondering "Nope, we couldn't its too big of a storyline to throw away" Austin said as Trish face fell to a frown. "Oh. Alright.you know where he is now?" asked Trish disappointed "I think he's in the EMT's office" "What's he doing there?" "Go ask him, I got work to do" Austin turned the other way as Trish hurryingly walked out the door.  
  
'EMT's office' Jeff is lying on his front on a medial bed, with a small thin man massaging his back, Trish walked quietly into the room to see Jeff on the table, and she walked the opposite side of the masseuse, she singled for the masseuse to stop and he did so, Trish carried on the massage and Jeff didn't tell the difference so he just kept lying on his front with his head down completely unaware of Trish, she softly kissed him on the back of the neck, it caught his attention and slowly sat up on the medical table to see Trish next to him, he was startled but soon calmed down she sat down next to him on the table. "So baby, what happen to you?" asked Trish "Had to help Stacy out so test hit me in the back with a bloody chair!" Jeff responded quite angrily "Calm down babe" comforted Trish rubbing her soft hand on his back. Jeff stood up, as did Trish. "I am going to see Austin, I want Test in a match next week" demanded Jeff and Trish nodded in agreement. "Ill come with you" Trish said as the walked out of the office hand in hand towards the GM's room once more.  
  
And thank you, Trishrocks, Trish and jeffy 4ever, Lilmary and gothicqueen for your reviews on chapter one! 


End file.
